modern_goanimatefandomcom-20200216-history
Comedy World: The Movie
Opening "Mouth Productions" logo blasts on the screen Announcer: 'An official Mouth Productions film! ''the Chatterbox Productions and GoAnimate Studios logos also come up 'Announcer: '''Associated with Chatterbox Productions and GoAnimate Studios. ''screen fades to black. Some opening credits show on the screen, such as the writers and such. Large orange texts spell out, "MOUTH PRODUCTIONS, CHATTERBOX PRODUCTIONS, AND GOANIMATE STUDIOS PROUDLY PRESENTS YOU... COMEDY WORLD: THE MOVIE" screen is black and then it shows a stage spotlight '''Eric: ''throat'' Attention fellow viewers. No cartoon characters were harmed during the filming of this movie. Any problems? Put your hands on your head, stay very calm, screech like a- falls on his head ...Screech like a chimpanzee, run to your local shoe store, and ask for a triple-decker sardine marshmallow ice-cream fudge cheeseburger with a decorated olive and sprinkles on top. Thank you. walks offstage and the spotlight turns off Lakeside City shot of a wide sweeping shot of a mountain with snow on top of it is shown while happy-go-lucky music is playing in the background. The yellow sun is high in the sky and is shining bright Narrator: 'Ah, the early beautiful morning of Lakeside City. Why, it's such a beautiful, magnificent, but so... odd... city to visit. ''camera submerges to a green hill with a sign that has red letters. It spells out, "WELCOME TO LAKESIDE CITY! Since 1932". Butterflies and birds are seen flying by 'Narrator: '''Ah, if only if you could feel the cold morning breeze in the air. As a narrator, I'm a lucky son of a gun. ''camera submerges to Lakeside City Elementary Well, our huge exciting tale begins at Lakeside Elementary. cuts to the inside of a classroom. Eric and his other classmates are taking an exam Ah, what is this? Pop quiz fever? Eric's Dream 'Eric: '''I'm ruined! And ruined is right. ''slams his head on his desk. He moans faintfully '''Mrs. White: '''You have eight more minutes class. '''Eric: ''answers question 11 in a hurry, and rapidly scribbles. Suddenly, he notices a TNT on his back'' No wonder I'm ticking. Mrs. White: '''Seven more minutes. '''Eric: ''answers question 12'' Mrs. White: 'Make that a six. ''answers 13 slowly '''Mrs. White: '''Five. '''Eric: '''NO! Seventeen more problems left. What do I do? WHAT CAN I DO!? '''Narrator: '''Too much thinking later. '''Eric: ''solves problem question 17'' Almost there... Mrs. White: 'TIME'S UP! Check your exams - front and back. Hurry up and turn it in; I don't got all day! '''Eric: '''OH NO!!! ''explodes. We hear an alarm clock ringing Fresh Start 'Eric: '''Huh? Oh. I'm alive. ''stops the alarm from ringing It was all a dream. Whoopee! '''PC Guy: ''in his pajamas. He yawns'' Good morning, Eric! Made some pancakes. Eric: 'Mmm, my favorite. You put syrup in it? '''PC Guy: '''Duh! I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed this time, y'know. I only waked up because I couldn't stand the taste of my own breath. '''Eric: 'proceeds to walk down to the kitchen I know today is going to be wonderful! scene cuts to the downstairs kitchen '''Eric: '''These pancakes remind me of grandma. pokes his breakfast with a fork I sure do miss her. '''PC Guy: '''Me, too, bro. Wish we could send her some postcards. '''Eric: '''Yeah. Hey, I wonder what could go wrong today. '''PC Guy: '''It better not be a zombie invasion, or I'll puke. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, far, far away... scene cuts to the outside of an abandoned lair. It cuts to the inside. We see a mysterious doctor writing out plans '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''I, Professor Knows-a-Lot, will put an end to cartoons... WITH THIS GIANT ERASER! he stares at the audience Yeah. I'm talking to this fellow audience. You know who you are, my lovely people watching this film right now. cuts to Lakeside Elementary. The bell is ringing, and we see many students entering the district. Eric and PC Guy are in the hallway '''PC Guy: '''Do the students really need to make out behind the lockers right now? This isn't a love fest, for corn sake. large bully walks behind Eric '''Eric: '''Hello sir or madam, or... gulps loud Uh oh. IT'S DALLAS, THE SCHOOL BULLY! tries to run for his life, but Dallas grabs and squeezes his arm 'Dallas: 'throws Eric into the girls restroom Sissy! Only nerds like YOU wear that red hoodie. hear girls screaming and wild punches 'Eric: '''That was worth it. collapses; the screen fades to black. Meanwhile, it cuts to Eric waking up in the nurse's office Huh? W-where am I? '''PC Guy: '''You were thrown into the girls' restroom by Dallas and you got beat bad by wild chicks in there. '''Eric: '''Hey, don't be a ladies men right now. '''PC Guy: 'nervously Uhh, sorry. pushing Eric Come on now, we have social studies. They are passing out our tests from last week. 'Eric: '''I hope I beat every student in the room. walk out of the nurse's room. The scene switches to a classroom '''Mr. Murphy: '''Here is your pop quiz, Eric. provides him his social studies test with a grade written on it '''Eric: '''Thanks, genius. Weren't you the one that made out with our counselor last month? Word is going on about you. looks at the quiz '''AN F! '''B-but... It can't be. Murphy slams a pink slip on his desk '''YOWCH! A DETENTION AGAIN! 'scene fades to the inside of the evil lair 'Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''In about seven days, this eraser will completely erase the cartoon world permanently. The only survivor will be ME! I mean, this is MY idea. hands and smirks Ohh, this is going to turn out so great. Only a fool with a low IQ will stop me! Besides, I have other gadgets. scene switches to Eric and PC Guy in class again One-Way Ticket to: Detention '''Mr. Murphy: '''Eric and PC Guy, the principal would like to see you this instant. Guy gulps. It cuts to him and Eric sitting in a detention room '''Eric: '''My butt feels numb. '''Ms. Rowley: '''Shush it, Eric. '''PC Guy: '''So are mine. '''Ms. Rowley: '''You two. Be quiet. '''PC Guy: '''Why am I in detention in the first place? I didn't do anything, enough said! '''Ms. Rowley: '''Because you are always on Eric's side. '''PC Guy: '''I have another question to ask. It's more like a complaint. Why in the holy mother of goodness did you buy these uncomfortable chairs? They feel like a damn toilet lid! '''Ms. Rowley: '''Did you just say "damn"? '''PC Guy: '''Well, what did you expect? '''Ms. Rowley: '''Two hour detention. '''PC Guy: '''But... '''Ms. Rowley: '''Three. Guy grunts '''Narrator: '''Thirty minutes later. '''Ms. Rowley: '''You're free to go now, Eric. runs out of the office, which follows a 10-second silence '''PC Guy: '''Can I go pee? '''Ms. Rowley: '''No. '''PC Guy: '''Please, ma'am? holds his crutch and starts grunting I'm about to do it in my pants. '''Ms. Rowley: '''I already told you "no", you insolent fool. '''Narrator: '''So many minutes later that the old narrator got tired of waiting, and they had to hire a new one. '''PC Guy: '''Ma'am, I just wet myself. '''Ms. Rowley: '''Well, why didn't you go to the bloody bathroom then? '''PC Guy: '''As usual, you turned grouchy and said I couldn't. '''Ms. Rowley: '''How DARE YOU question me, young man! This detention will last until the end of the day, AND THAT'S FINAL! Do you understand?! '''PC Guy: '''Yes, ma'am. It shows a school bell ringing Home Alas '''Eric: '''Dad, I know that you just realized I got a detention. Which is something you don't care about. '''Paul: '''Oh, yes I ''do ''care. This is your 50th detention you've gotten this month. '''Eric: 'in a very exhausted way Can I just do my homework? Pretty please? With a cherry and pretty little sprinkles on top? 'Paul: '''Fine. I'm letting you have a chance ''this ''time. walks upstairs to his bedroom. PC Guy walks into the living room What's up with you? '''Eric: 'cuts to Eric dropping his heavy backpack on the floor and pulls his homework out of his pocket Reading logs, eh? This is easy as pie! writes on the paper Done! Time to catch up on TV shows. switches to Channel 12 News I wonder what's on the news. It better not be any boring stuff. 'Sally Acorn: 'zooms into a news broadcast room This is Sally Acorn from Channel 12 News speaking here, and I'm presenting you a report. 'PC Guy: 'walks into the bedroom Well, you don't say. 'Sally Acorn: '''An overweight professor that eats Pizza Hut all day far, far away is threatening to end cartoons. Cartoons like us. It's true! shows a picture of the eraser Unfortunately, he has an eraser in space that will hit Earth in... seven days. You have ''ONE good week to kiss your world goodbye. Who will stop him? Who will save the day? WHO!? starts to tear up 'PC Guy: '''OH NO! shakes Eric Eric, we gotta stop that eraser! We only have a week to defeat the evil professor and stop the giant eraser from hitting our only universe to live on! '''Eric: '''You are right. We have to form a gang. But we need some backup. '''PC Guy: '''Our friends, for crying out loud! We have family members panicking this instant. '''Sally Acorn: '''This is Sally Acorn reporting you live from... again Channel 12 News... MOM, IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, I LOVE YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN BE SUCH A MUG SOMETIMES! Guy grabs the television remote and switches it off '''PC Guy: '''Eric, we have to pack our stuff right now. We're going to get all our friends together and tell our parents we're going on this quest. '''Eric: 'sobs I'M GOING TO MISS GRANDMA SO MUCH! 'PC Guy: '''Me, too. to comfort Eric I'll start packing my, and your, stuff. '''Eric: '''OK. If you need me, I'll be in this corner, crying my eyes out. '''Narrator: '''Fifteen minutes later. Farewell, Eric and PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''Done. I'm wearing my lucky underwear, too. shows a picture of dirty underwear. The tag has Eric's name crossed out '''Eric: '''Really? Anyways, let's tell mom and dad first. run down to the living room '''Susan: '''Why do you have those bags? Are my babies moving out this early? '''PC Guy: '''No, I wouldn't ever do that. But I need to tell you something important. '''Susan: '''Tell us. '''PC Guy: '''A massive eraser is going to hit Earth in a week and we might kiss the universe goodbye. We're going to stop the professor that started this. starts crying What's wrong, pop? '''Paul: '''Mom and I wish you very good luck out there. and PC Guy jump onto the purple sofa and hug their mom and dad, smiling and trying hard not to cry We love you. '''Susan and Paul: '''We love you, too. '''Eric: '''But don't worry. We'll gather our friends, also. We'll stick together. start to leave and open the door Take care. We both love you dearly. close it '''Susan: 'sobs MY DARLINGS! 'Paul: '''Stop letting the water works flow. At least we're close... humorously, he points to Susan's chest ...here. '''Susan: '''Don't touch my pillows, you sicko! '''Paul: '''I really can't help it sometimes. Adventure Awaits scene cuts to Eric, PC Guy, and their friends on a hill '''Eric: '''Well, guys, you got everything packed? '''The Group: '''Yeah! '''Eric: '''There's no turning back as of now. We have to defeat that professor. '''David: '''Come on, we need to get going. Let's not make a sad scene like in every movie. '''Eric: '''Fine. group walks into the sunset. The screen fades to black and it shows the group camping '''Dallas: '''I may be the school bully, but for the heck of it, I joined you guys. '''Eric: '''Guess so. eats some stew and roasts marshmallows '''Kimberly: '''How long will this adventure take? '''PC Guy: '''I got a GPS, let me check. looks at it Five days away, 'hoo boy. gulps But it shouldn't be that bad. '''Eric: '''Better not be. '''David: 'yawns I'm hitting the hay. zips open the tent, heads for bed, and flickers the light off. 'Joey: '''Yeah, so am I. goes into his sleeping bag See ya, peeps. view the screen fading to black. David hears a rattlesnake hissing and mysterious growling '''David: 'gets up What was that!? 'Joey: '''I don't know. It sounded like a snake. Don't be such a wuss. You can't leave a good man down. '''David: '''Shut up, you spoiled kid. grabs a stick to protect himself Help me out, will ya? '''Joey: '''Don't make a big deal over a darn reptile, for Pete's sake. Jeez, Louise. '''David: 'hears the hissing again, and he sees a snake near him YAH! jumps onto Joey's arms and proceeds to kick the rattlesnake away it's gonna choke me to death! It's gonna choke me to death! OH MAMA, I WISH YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW! cries 'Joey: 'Joey off his arms Aww, little pansy afraid of a little reptile? Come on and hit your growth spurt already, you fool! It's not a big deal, really. You're stronger than that animal. 'David: '''Why do you have to be so grouchy about it? What makes us human is that we all have a huge fear. '''Joey: '''I think you should hit puberty already, you weirdo. All you do is moan and- '''PC Guy: '''Will you guys shut up already? We're trying to get sleep here, ever heard of it? '''Joey: '''Duh. '''PC Guy: 'the growling again Uh oh, there it went again. bushes Who's there? on a flashlight, but realizes it's out of battery We're screwed. and Eric wake up 'Kimberly: '''I DON'T WANNA GET MY ORGANS EATEN BY A BEAR! '''PC Guy: ''Know what? I'm handling this. 'Eric: '''PC Guy, NOOO!! '''PC Guy: '''Don't worry. knuckles hard I got a black belt in karate. '''Eric: '''Then how come I don't see you doing it? head '''PC Guy: '''I do it in a "private room" to avoid maximum embarrassment. I don't want you trending it on the Internet! Anyways, let me take care of this slow, fat brown bear. He can't do stuff. goes behind a couple of trees Hey there, you honey-loving- hear a neck crack '''WAIT, NO! 'grizzly bear can be heard growling. Off-screen, the bear begins to violently maul the screaming PC Guy as Eric watches in fear 'Eric: '''Ouch! Wow man, are you OK? '''PC Guy: 'battered and bruised Does it look like it? What do you think? No! 'Eric: '''The only way to protect yourself from that bear, also known as Smokey, is to cross your fingers. Which is why mine are taped at this moment. '''PC Guy: '''Are you stable minded? My fingers are injured real bad. My darn fingers won't save me from that horrible monster! I'M RUNNING FOR THE HILLS! '''The group: '''NO!! bear continues mauling PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''I think... my lenses are broken... '''Eric: '''You should've listened to me, first thing's first. '''PC Guy: '''I'm limping to my tent, then. resumes mauling him I think my tooth is chipped. '''Joey: '''Dress up like an Elvis impersonator. I'm sure he won't disguise you. '''PC Guy: '''No way, Jose. We're barely near a clothing store, are you nuts? proceeds to sprint, but Smokey stops him and continues mauling PC Guy '''Eric: '''I'll just tape your fingers. '''PC Guy: 'crossing his fingers Ow. Ow. Ow. These babies are so sore. there, now tape them. does so. Smokey comes up and is ready to maul him, but realizes his fingers are crossed. He sniffs PC Guy and does a threatening claw at him and crawls away from the scene 'Eric: '''That was a CLOSE one. That would've cost ya a trip to the emergency room. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, I'm glad I didn't get KILLED by that horrendous, ugly monster. stomach starts grumbling A quick snack should work. notices the sun rising and covers his eyes Whoa... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Mom never made us stay up this late. sees a beehive on a tree branch I know what I'm having for my first meal. '''Dallas: '''Uhh, dork, I wouldn't do that if I were YOU. '''PC Guy: '''Maybe if you shut that trap of yours, you wouldn't scare the bloody bees off. Okay, let's see. jams his hand into the beehive hole and grabs a handful amount of honey That oughta do the trick. swarm of bees come out of their habitat Heh heh, what brings you fellas here on this gorgeous morning? cuts to a chase scene of PC Guy getting chased by bees NOT THE BEES!! NOT THE BEES!! AAAAAHH!! hear an audience laugh Hey movie director, will you cut that annoying sound effect off? New... Friends? cuts to the gang entering a big city '''Eric: '''Wow, this sure is a big town. I hope there's a motel, because I'm tired of sleeping in the wilderness with fleas biting me. Let's hope we won't get lost either. Fingers crossed. '''Kimberly: '''I wanna go to the mall! I wanna go to the mall! in excitement '''PC Guy: '''You're gonna have to hold your patience, action girl. bump into Ash Ketchum and his friends Oh, excuse me. '''Dallas: '''Who are you children? You look lost. Just like us. '''Ash: '''We're no kids, we're the greatest Pokemon trainers of all time! '''David: '...And what the bejeezus is a "Pokemon"? 'PC Guy: '''Hmmm, let's see here. through a certain amount of pages in a dictionary Here it is! A Pokemon is a video game, card game, or other toy featuring certain Japanese cartoon characters. The words itself mean "pocket monster". '''Dallas: '''Thanks for the research, bub. '''Ash: 'usual, his stomach growls I'm hungry! 'Misty: '''Not again! '''Eric: '''Isn't this a 'running gag'? Have you guys ever fell into this category every now and then? I think I recall watching your show before. '''PC Guy: '''Shhh. Eric's lips You're breaking the fourth wall. Also, avoid copyright. audience is heard laughing again. PC Guy is irritated once more and stares at the viewers Huh? Will you get out of here!? '''Joey: '''I guess you can say that. shrugs '''Brock: '''Some things never change. '''Ash: '''Come on guys, let's go on a friendship quest! '''PC Guy: '''Even though we barely know you three and just bumped into you guys, mind if we join? Like, just for a bit? Ourselves, we're on a journey, too. '''Ash: '''OK. C'mon, Pikachu! togepi clicks as usual, but PC Guy gets irritated and grunts. It cuts to the gang and Ash and his friends at a hill. His stomach growls again We gotta get to that city, but... ugh, my stomach is reminding me that it's empty. '''Eric: '''Hey, I have several food in my big ol' backpack. Sandwiches, cookies like how grandma used to make, mmm, Skittles, carrots- '''Ash: '''He made tons of food for us! '''Eric: '''Actually, my mother packed this. '''Brock: '''Just as I suspected! '''Misty: '''Let's stop talking and start eating! '''Togepi: '''Togeprrrrriii! '''PC Guy: '''Who is that egg-creature anyways? Getting kinda annoyed. '''Misty: '''Their name is Togepi. '''Togepi: '''Togi Togepriiiii! '''PC Guy: 'twitches We get it. Now stop saying your name so many times. I don't wanna have a conversation with you at all. 'Togepi: '''Togepi Togepriii! Togi Togi Togepriiii! repeating '''PC Guy: '''You know... WHAT!? THAT'S ENOUGH! YAAAAHH!! Togepi from Misty's arms and puts him/her in a bag. He runs off to go kidnap Togepi '''Ash: '''Wait! Come back! Misty Oh no, we have to capture your Togepi fast! '''Misty: '''Something bad might happen! '''Eric: '''Guys, let's go. follow Ash. It cuts to PC Guy in the sewers '''PC Guy: 'revealed he tied up togepi in the sewers onto a brown chair This will teach you not to mess with a kid like me. I can be insane, y'know. in circles What am I going to do with an annoying egg-monster like you? 'Misty: 'echo Togepi! Where are you? 'Togepi: '''Togiprrrri! '''Eric: '''PC Guy, you better get out of there. I think they're calling the police. '''PC Guy: 'more crazier Oh no, oh no. A begins playing Oh wait, I know what I'll do with this Togepi. lightbulb shines on his head. He pushes the chair to the water and remains Togepi tied onto it. Togepi flows away There, problems solved. hears police sirens Oh, who can that be? 'Officer: '''Get out of there! This is the police! '''PC Guy: '''Oh man, gotta hide Togepi somewhere. shivers But where? '''Officer: '''Get out of there! '''PC Guy: 'shines on his head I've got it! Togepi is still flowing. rope and catches her I'll put her on this piece of toast, and... COOK HER! 'Officer: '''Open NOW! '''PC Guy: '''I've got a better idea. a "special" medicine Hey, buddy ol' pal, you hungry? Have this! medicine into Togepi's mouth and Togepi is suddenly knocked out There. up to ladder and opens sewer entrance '''Officer: '''Sorry! Can you turn the music volume down, please? '''PC Guy: 'hesitates O...kay. Thanks. at the audience I feel like a... appears on the screen and starts braying ...big fat jerk. I can be so insane sometimes. Didn't mean to knock out Togepi. out with Togepi Here, have your pet back. 'Misty: '''You could've choked my baby to death! '''PC Guy: '''Your... what? That creature is PESTERING! That friggin monster's attention is flattering, but... sighs Look, I'm sorry, alright? I really didn't mean that, and it's kinda difficult to tick me off. But she annoyed me quick. Handshake? Is that a deal? We cool? '''Misty: 'back Deal's a deal. 'Ash: '''Anyways, I really need some food. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! and his friends surround Eric '''Eric: '''Hey, hey, now, don't start eating like a pack of wolves now. You're making me feel uncomfortable. Now, let me split this sandwich into pieces. Hmmm. So, split into three pieces. gets a knife out One, two... and his friends now become impatient and eat almost all of Eric's food HEY! Great, now I have to share with my big brother over here. points to PC Guy. He gulps '''PC Guy: '''I've never seen big eaters like this before. Why did you eat all of my brother's food? You guys ''really ''stuffed yourself, you know that? You guys are just going to end up with a bely-ache. '''Ash: '''Hey, I can turn this into a Pokemon battle. '''Kimberly: '''Hey, I may be a girl, but I can easily slap you for threatening one of my friends. '''PC Guy: '''Eww. '''Kimberly: '''No, I'm not saying that I love you! nervously Like, who would EVER date a weird boy like YOU? '''Joey: '''Come on guys, let's just go. gang proceeds to walk away '''Ash: '''Wait! gang stops and turns back around '''Dallas: '''I thought you wanted to fight us. knuckles '''Ash: '''I'm sorry for all that. We've been traveling for days now, and I feel like collapsing. Anyways, I'd like to get to know you guys. What's your names? I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. '''Eric: '''Eric. '''PC Guy: '''My name is PC Guy. It was nice meeting you. goes up to his ear Psst. Secretly, my real name is Edward. '''Dallas: '''The name's Dallas. '''Joey: '''Joey. '''David: '''David. '''Kimberly: '''Uhh, hiii! My name is Kimberly. '''PC Guy: '''Ash, you may be thinking, 'why did I bump into you guys'? Well, we're on a quest to defeat an evil professor. He has a giant eraser in space, aaaaaand... watch ...it's going to hit us in six days. and his pals gasp '''Eric: '''Don't worry guys. We got guns in here- '''PC Guy: 'Eric's mouth again Will you put a lid on it? Censorship, gosh. Kids are watching our very first movie, you know that, right? 'Eric: 'sighs Yes. 'Joey: '''So Ash, what are your friends' names? '''Ash: '''This one's Brock. He's real flirty. This one's Misty. She's kinda like more than a friend, you know? '''PC Guy: 'eyebrow Yeah, I feel ya, Ashy boy. 'Misty: 'nervously Ash will never really be alone cause he's got... me... 'Dallas: '''Hey... is he your boyfriend? '''Misty: '''HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND he's a boy and a friend but he's NOT my boyfriend! '''PC Guy: 'flirty Y-you talking about me? 'Misty: '''No, who are you anyways? '''PC Guy: '''Name's PC Guy. '''Dallas: '''Sorry, okay? We can work this out, alright? Just calm down. Ever heard the saying: You always hurt the one you love? '''Misty: 'nervously Oh, you got it all wrong! 'Dallas: 'to Eric Two trainers are in love... 'Eric: '''Well, we gotta get going. We'll be seeing you, Ash! '''Ash: '''Thanks for everything! '''Misty: '''It was nice knowing y'all! '''Brock: '''Good luck out there. Have a great trip! and everyone else walk off '''PC Guy: '''You know, that Ash kid actually seems pretty nice. But, we might see him sooner or later. I'm not sure. And... that Misty girl... uh... '''Dallas: 'up on him Go on. Express your feelings. 'PC Guy: '''YAH! behind him and notices Dallas Quit creeping up on me like that. How would you like it if I did that to you? '''Eric: '''Yeah. Let's get back on our feet. '''PC Guy: '''No problem. walk down the hill and the scene cuts to the inside of the evil lair '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: 'looks at a computer So, a group of tiny kids are coming to stop me, huh? Well, that will teach them a thing or two. I present myself my very own robot - The Robotic Metal Butt 3000. can hear an audience laughing Hey, STOP LAUGHING AT MY OWN INVENTION! continue to hear a laughing sound effect I know, I couldn't come up with a better name but- hear the laugh again STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU NITWITS!! grunts as the scene cuts to the gang at a yard The Island 'Joey: '''So this car is for sale? For free, right? '''Man: '''Yes, you kids are free to take it. As long as you won't be involved in any accidents. '''PC Guy: '''Don't worry, I'll take the wheel. '''David: '''We gotcha covered. shows a thumbs-up finger and the group enters the vehicle, and so does PC Guy. PC Guy hot wires the car and the vehicle starts. They drive into a desert '''Eric: '''Whew, it gets hotter worse and worse. '''PC Guy: '''The AC should do the trick. pushes a green button that spells out: A/C. Funkytown plays on the radio '''Eric: '''I hate this song. about to change the radio station '''PC Guy: '''NO, NO!! Lollipops and Rainbows play. He growls and changes the station. Carjacking in Hilltown plays Okay, it's on! '''Eric: 'brothers fight for the radio and PC Guy lets go of the wheel. The car drives recklessly and is about to get into the sea 'Kimberly: '''PC GUY, GRAB ONTO THE WHEEL AND BACK UP!!! '''PC Guy: '''I'm ON IT!! drives off a ramp '''The Group: '''OH MAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!! bail out as the vehicle is dumped into the ocean. They swim to shore '''Dallas: '''What are we going to do now? his big finger at PC Guy's face I'm going to squish you flat like a pancake, dork! Guy backs away in fear '''PC Guy: '''Don't maul me just yet, big guy. There's a boat we can use... right... points to a pink speedboat ...there! gang runs to it I'll take the wheel. I swear I won't mess up BIG time. '''Narrator: '''Much, much, much later. '''Joey: 'at watch Oh no, it's 9 PM already! At midnight, we'll have only 5 days to get to the lair. 'David: '''NOOO! hides in a blanket I don't wanna die! '''PC Guy: '''Look, a free candy boat. park their boat there and he heads to the 'free candy' bait Oh boy! '''Eric: '''You know what we want... a king-size Crunch! '''PC Guy: '''No problemo. the old man We all want a king-size Nestlé Crunch. '''Old Man: '''Alright. him a big, but fake chocolate bar '''PC Guy: '''Thank you. Okay guys, let's go- hand is stuck on the candy bar Can you let go? I said let go. Please? Urgh. Why am I stuck onto you? tries escaping, but that's when an earthquake starts Huh? eyeballs come out of the water and he screams. massive shark comes out of the ocean and roars as he does so. The shark is about to eat PC Guy but he breaks lose and jumps back into the speedboat '''Dallas: '''U-uh... uhhhh... D-did you g-g-get our candy? shark roars loud again '''Eric: '''STEP ON THE GAS PEDAL!!!! '''PC Guy: 'drives away at top speed to get away from the shark, but the sea creature lures the group. The shark is in hot pursuit, as the entire group screams for help. "Grass Skirt Chase" plays '''Old Man: '''If you're going to enjoy that candy bar, I'll enjoy eating you sorry excuse of human beings! Eric '''PC Guy: '''ERIC, NO! onto his legs. Eric gets back in the boat '''David: '''Uh, there's a boulder coming ahead of us... '''Eric: '''I guess we're all going to... JUMP FOR IT! whole group does so and jumps out of the speedboat and hops into a small island. The shark eats the boat, but he gets sucked into a big ocean hole. A giant sea creature eats him and dives back into the water '''PC Guy: '''We lost our only hope - transportation. '''David: '''There has got to be a "hidden road" somewhere. the sand for evidence and crawls away '''Joey: '''Oh no you don't!! after him '''David: '''YAH! faster '''PC Guy: '''Guys, don't cause trouble. '''Joey and David: '''Sorry. cuts to Dr. Knows-a-Lot's lab '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''Oh, so the kids trying to stop me are Eric and PC Guy. Fair enough. out a photograph of Eric and PC Guy Robo-Butt, EXTERMINATE! '''Robotic Metal Butt 3000: it with a flamethrower Dr. Knows-a-Lot: 'Good boy. You deserve a treat, smarty pants. '''Robotic Metal Butt 3000: '''I salute you, Mr. Knows-a-Lot. with his pincher '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''Thank you, my slave. bows I have another invention. giant robotic toilet with eyeballs, arms, and legs walks into the scene His name is the Terror Toilet! And you thought it was safe to flush. Robotic Metal Butt and Terror Toilet breaks. Knows-a-Lot stands in shock. it cuts to the gang still in the island '''Joey: '''Uh oh. We're running out of food and water. '''PC Guy: '''But we can't be! Oh, wait. I know a solution. at a puddle of water We can drink from there. '''Eric: '''Fine, but we're gonna have to share. '''PC Guy: 'in anger It's you versus me. gang starts fighting over the water and start beating each other up 'Eric: '''I'm thirrrrrssssssttttttttttyyyyyyy! '''PC Guy: '''Deal with it. It's a war for the water. '''Dallas: 'seen arm wrestling with Joey Okay, let's see who can win this challenge, sister. Now, let's dance. 'Joey: 'pulls his hand with force. He tries to win the wrestling match to himself Come on, do what dad told you: real men stay faithful. 'Dallas: 'the battle I beat you, fool! a straw to drink the entire water puddle. He belches Done! 'Everyone: '''Dallas! '''Eric: '''You took my ONLY drink, now I'm gonna dehydrate. moans as it shows the sky transforming from day to the purple evening sky '''Eric: '''I-I-I-I-I'm so cold. '''PC Guy: '''Wish I brought a b-brr-blank-rrr-et wwww-rrr-ith m-mmmm-mmmmeee. But I was s-s-stupid e-e-e-enough t-to. '''Eric: '''I'm so cold that I'm cold. '''PC Guy: '''I'm so cold I could use a bush as a blanket. '''Eric: '''I'm so cold that I'm shivering. '''Patrick: 'and SpongeBob jumps out of the ocean Hey, you took my quote! 'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, we're watching you, you barnacle head. dive back into the ocean '''Eric: '''S-s-sorry guys. sand as a blanket and shares with PC Guy G-g-g-good night, PC Guy. '''PC Guy: 'is now warm Good night, Eric. camera goes up and shows the sun. The sun fades to an early morning sky 'Dallas: '"Reveille", a famous military wake-up call, on a recorder Wake up, jerks. 'PC Guy: '''GAH! SIR, YES SIR! I will--- Oh, I thought you sent me to boot camp in my sleep. '''Dallas: '''Look, the water's fine. No sharks or anything. Plus there's an inflatable boat we can paddle on. '''PC Guy: '''I'll take the- '''Kimberly: '''Oh no you aren't. Last time we almost got eaten by a Great White Shark because of you. Besides, my daddy has taken me fishing before. '''PC Guy: '''Fine. cuts to the gang on the boat, trying to reach shore Car Chase '''Eric: '''Quit texting on your phone, and get us to town! '''Kimberly: '''Shut up a sec with your burrito breath! '''PC Guy: 'in a pirate accent, pointing at Kimberly What in the name of Davy Jones' locker did ye just bark at me brother, ye scurvy, trash-talking parrot? I'll have ye buffoon know I am the deadliest and naughtiest of the seven high seas. I can turn ye into fish food in seven-hundred different ways with me greasy hook, hear me true. 'Joey: '''Let's all be quiet, get along, and make it to town. Arguments during a boat trip are unnecessary. '''PC Guy: '''Alright. Alright. Fine. Whatever you say. '''Kimberly: 'her phone down and paddles Alright, I'm starting to see skyscrapers. Gotta go straight. 'Narrator: '''Later. '''Kimberly: '''Okay, we're- She turns around and notices everyone's asleep Wake up. are still asleep I said... wake UP! loudly, everyone wakes up '''Eric: '''Where- Oh, we're here! gang runs to a beach '''PC Guy: '''Whew, it's pretty hot here. into Chicken Little Oof. Oh, pardon me, sir. '''Chicken Little: 'he runs around in circles The sky is falling, the sky is falling! 'PC Guy: 'at the sky Huh? There's nothing extraordinary about it. gang proceeds to walk away 'Eric: 'bumps into SpongeBob Whoa, you can breathe out of the ocean? 'SpongeBob: '''It is a cartoon. '''Eric: '''Right. Let's not overuse that gag. gang walks away '''PC Guy: 'phone is ringing and vibrating Better answer. it up Hello? Who's this? 'Paul: '''Son, it's now official. '''PC Guy: '''Hi dad. And what is? '''Paul: '''Since the moment I've met your mom, she's been my true love. We've discussed, and she said she would marry me. All you need is a girlfriend. And Eric, obviously. '''PC Guy: '''I'm trying to, dad. I've met some people from a different cartoon called Pokemon. it's some anime show with... pocket monsters, or whatever. '''Paul: '''That's great to hear. Anything turned out right? '''PC Guy: '''Sort of. Some Pokemon named Togepi got on my last nerves, and I went berserk. I trapped him, or her, whatever the gender really is, into a sewer, and pushed them into the sewer water. Togepi was about to fall down a cliff, but rescued it before a police came. '''Paul: '''PC Guy!! '''PC Guy: '''Sorry, I can't help it sometimes. Anyways, there's a girl I kinda like, name's Misty. That Togepi was her's, but we calmed down. Oh yeah, I forgot. There's a cool trainer named Ash. He's trying to become the greatest Pokemon master. '''Paul: '''I will invite them! '''PC Guy: '''You barely know them, dad. '''Paul: '''Whatever you say. Talk to you soon. up '''Eric: '''So our parents are getting married? '''PC Guy: '''Yes, Eric. '''Dallas: '''What was that? Most of us were busy hearing through these mysterious shells. '''PC Guy: '''Dallas... THAT'S A HERMIT CRAB SHELL! '''Dallas: '''Y'OWWWWCH!! throws the hermit crab onto the sand and runs off '''Eric: '''Oh man, I'm never going to beaches again. '''PC Guy: '''The main reason I dislike them is because of seagulls stealing your- '''Dallas: 'back with band-aids on his ear I'm back from dressing my wound. I just lost faith in shells. 'PC Guy: 'a key on the ground Look! 'Eric: '''A key! '''Joey: '''It must be for that car over there! to a red car '''Dallas: '''How much does it cost? '''PC Guy: 'squints Zero dollars and zero cents. into the drivers seat Get in, we'll get to the lab quickly by car. 'Kimberly: '''You're too young to drive. '''PC Guy: '''My dad taught me, just get it. gang dives into the backseat, except Eric. He's in the front with PC Guy '''Eric: '''Drive! '''PC Guy: 'difficulties with the key Come on... engine starts; however, the car indicates a gas light, indicating that the car is low on gas 'Dallas: '''It's no use! agents with black clothing and sunglasses come up and taps on the driver window. PC Guy rolls down the window '''PC Guy: '''Hello, sir. Is there something wrong? '''Agent 1: '''We are slaves of Dr. Knows-a-Lot, and we are here to execute you and-- '''PC Guy: '''Oh... shoot. up the window and starts sweating violently. The gang screams We need get out of here. '''Dallas: 'feet through the car floor I've seen a lot of action movies, I can handle this! is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts plays 'Kimberly: '''Dallas, you may act like a jerk sometimes, but thank goodness you're here! runs to the right. The two agents grab onto the trunk. Dallas runs faster, making the agents fall off '''Agent 2: '''He's getting away! '''Agent 1: '''No worries, let me get my agent car. starts running down the road, leading to Downtown '''PC Guy: '''Oh, I know this city's name: Cavum City. "Cavum" means "hollow" in Latin '''Dallas: '''PC Guy, not now. I'm trying to save us from these lunatics! continues running. The gang now finds themselves on a highway bridge '''PC Guy: '''GAH! I have a huge fear of heights! agent car bumps into the car harshly '''Dallas: '''EEP! '''Kimberly: '''Oh no! Those agents are in a car! '''Dallas: '''I don't want to fall off this high bridge. Those agents are bananas, I tell you. agents smash the car again two times. The riding shotgun window comes off '''Eric: '''NOOOOOOO!!!! 1 proceeds to grab Eric's arm, but PC Guy takes his sunglasses off and pokes him in the eye '''Agent 1: '''AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! go of the wheel '''Agent 2: '''THE WHEEL, THE WHEEL, THE WHEEL, THE WHEEL! agent car falls off a cliff. It explodes '''PC Guy: '''That's the end of them. rotors are heard. An agent helicopter joins the scene '''Pilot: 'megaphone Stop right now or suffer the consequences! agents climb down the helicopter ladder and they land on the car roof. One of the agents hold onto the trunk lid agent tears the car roof open with a screwdriver 'Agent: '''You're going to get payback. '''PC Guy: '''Hey, it sure is windy today. '''Agent: '''Huh?! wind blows away the four agents and they fall into the ocean '''Agent: '''YOU WON'T SEE THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! '''Joey: '''Oh PC Guy, I wish you never said that. '''PC Guy: '''Why? wind blows the car away '''Eric: '''I think I'm going to be sick. gags gang bails out of the car as the car sinks to the ocean '''PC Guy: '''Hey, we're in the uptown of Cavum City. '''Eric: '''Is there a motel we can stay at? '''David: '''We can always hail a taxi. '''Joey: 'hand high TAXI! taxi stops. Everyone gets in the car 'PC Guy: 'in the riding shotgun seat Can you take us to a nearby motel? 'Taxi Driver: '''Sure. Here is the fee. a piece of paper '''PC Guy: '''Here ya go. cash '''Taxi Driver: '''Thanks. driving The Motel Room '''Narrator: '''Later... '''Taxi Driver: '''Here we are. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks, that means a lot! '''Taxi Driver: '''Anytime. off '''Eric: 'to read the sign Comfa-Snooze Motel... We have... an indoor pool with a jacuzzi hot tub... air conditioning... heaters... and TVs. 'David: '''Cool! Let's go in! go in the office '''Clerk: '''Hello, would you like to rent a room? '''PC Guy: '''Yes. '''Clerk: '''How many people are with you? '''PC Guy: '''Five. '''Clerk: '''OK, the cost is $3.50 '''PC Guy: '''Here. cash '''Clerk: '''Thanks. Your room number is B21, and it's located upstairs. gang takes the elevator and goes to room B21. PC Guy opens the door '''Joey: '''It smells nice in here! door '''Kimberly: '''I call a bed for myself! '''Dallas: '''Me too! '''Joey: '''At least there's two more beds. down Ahh, it's so comfy. '''Eric: 'grumbles I'm kinda hungry. '''PC Guy: '''Maybe there's a microwave in the closet? the closet Yes! cinnamon rolls in the "microwave" '''Eric: '''Yum, cinnamon rolls. '''PC Guy: '''Oh, wait. That's not a microwave. It's a safe. he struggles to open the safe, "Tension Bits" by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, and Jeremy Wakefield plays '''Eric: '''Whoops! '''PC Guy: '''I'll just buy a real microwave. And some food. Curse Words '''Narrator: '''That evening... '''PC Guy: ''the door with a tired look on his face'' I'm back. the door and puts the shopping bag on a table Dallas: 'Bingo! A microwave! ''Guy plugs it in '''Eric: ''through the shopping bags'' What should I eat first? The pizza? The Chips Ahoy? The noodles? The Kid Cuisine? The Lunchables? Oh, I can't decide! PC Guy: 'I've never seen you this hungry before, Eric. '''Eric: '''I know. I haven't eaten for days, that's why. ''the pizza into the microwave and puts it in for 3 minutes 30 seconds After I eat the pizza, I'll have the gummy worms, the Cheez-Its, the Lunchables, the ta-- '''Dallas: '''Damn, Eric! You're going to have a full stomach there! '''Eric: ''cue plays'' Ooooooo! You said a bad woooord! PC Guy: 'It's not really considered prof- '''Dallas: '''Hell yeah, it is! ''Guy remains silent for 5 seconds 'PC Guy: '''Okay then... still, it's not considered profanity to some people. '''Eric: '''I heard that bad words in the Bible are not really considered swear words. '''PC Guy: '''Let's look in it, then. David, did you bring your bible? '''David: '''I sure did. Here you go. '''PC Guy: '''Okay. ''it, flips through pages, and puts up glasses Oh my. 'Dallas: '''Let me see. ''chuckles HA HA HA HA HA HA! 'PC Guy: '''I'm amused... '''Joey: '''Really? '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, just look at all of the cuss words! '''Joey: '''Whoa... '''Dallas: '''Okay, I made a list of bad words you guys probably didn't know. ''except Dallas and Kimberly looks '''Joey: ''gasps' 'He listed twenty more we didn't know! '''Kimberly: '''Can you guys just... stop? Please? '''PC Guy: '''Okay, fine. Fun's over, guys. ''David back his bible Dallas: 'D-d-d-dang it! '''PC Guy: '''Well, at least you didn't say the real word. '''Eric: '''PC GUY! PC GUY! Let's see what's on TV! '''PC Guy: '''You control the TV yourself. I'm going to sleep. '''Eric: '''Okay. ''Guy falls asleep and dreams hour later... We're Gonna Make It 'Dallas: '''Wake up. '''PC Guy: '''AAH! GO AWAY, YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER! YOU'RE EXTREMELY UNPLEASANT!!! '''Dallas: '''Seriously. We're going to Dr. Knows-a-Lot's lab, for real. '''PC Guy: '''Really? So, this is it? '''Dallas: '''I guess you can say that. '''PC Guy: '''How will we get there? '''Dallas: '''Truck. I rented one for $15. '''PC Guy: '''You're... going to... drive? '''Dallas: '''Mm hmmm. Then... '''Dallas: 'honks Get in. enters the vehicle 'Dallas: 'the engine; drives to a highway bridge I got some weapons stashed in this bag. out a railgun Just look at this big ol' railgun! says, "Whoa!" in unison 'Dallas: '''And, this here, is a minigun. Nothing very "mini" about it. '''Kimberly: '''OH MY GOSH, DALLAS! THE WHEEL!!!!! car crashes into an empty car, but luckily, they bail out '''PC Guy: '''Thanks a lot, Dallas. You didn't have to show off your guns to Kimberly. I know you love her! '''Dallas: '''I do not, you twerp! '''PC Guy: '''You wanna wrestle on the streets, punk? '''Dallas: '''Sure. '''PC Guy: '''COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! LET'S BOOGIE! about to attack him, until Joey stops them '''Joey: '''WAIT! Let me call one of my rich friends. He has an uncle that owns a helicopter. phone Hello, Craig. Yes. Uh.... no. You would? Great! Thanks. away phone One of his uncles will pick us up in a helicopter and take us to Dr. Knows-a-Lot's labrotary. '''PC Guy: 'angry Wait a minute. Why didn't of you think of that days ago?! 'Joey: '''Look, I know you're ticked off, but my rich friend was on vacation, okay? '''PC Guy: 'calm Okay. Okay. In the Helicopter, We Go helicopter pulls down a ladder '''Pilot: '''Did anyone call for a helicopter? '''Eric: '''We did! enters the helicopter and it takes off '''Pilot: '''So, you guys are heading for Dr. Knows-a-Lot's lab? I knew him when I was in high school. '''David: surprised You did!!?? Pilot: 'Yep. He was always cold, mean, and... hungry. It's like he was going through something. Twenty years later, I met him again while I was shopping at GoMarket. '''David: '''Tell us more about Dr. Knows-a-Lot. '''Pilot: '''A month ago, he started making plans to end cartoons. The only survivors would be him and his slaves. I guess he hated being 2D. '''Dallas: '''Whoa. hours later... Dr. Knows-a-Lot's Lair '''Pilot: '''Are you kids sure you want to be dropped off here? It's pretty dangerous. '''Dallas: '''Yes, we're sure. We have guns, anyway. '''Pilot: '''Later, skaters! helicopter flies away enter the lab and the gang grabs a gun, except for Eric and Kimberly guard catches them '''Slave: '''INTRUDER ALERT!!! '''PC Guy: '''Look, a distraction! '''Slave: '''Where? shoots him with a railgun The Battle keep strolling and another slave catches them. PC Guy shoots him with a Desert Eagle. They continue eliminating some more slaves, until they finally reach Dr. Knows-a-Lot '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: 'gasps You kids! 'PC Guy: '''Oh my gosh, you kidnapped every cartoon character, even some OCs! You kidnapped Shrek, PB&J Otter, Sophie the Otter, Oggy, Bud Budiovitch-- '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''I DON'T CARE! '''Eric: '''I can't believe it! '''Dr. Knows-a-Lot: '''Anyway.... I see you children managed to get past all of my cronies. It's surprising to know it took you guys this long to get to my lab. Well, it is unfortunate that your journey will end HERE! Prepare to taste my wrath, and get what you pay for. out a monumental machine gun gang tries shooting him, except for Eric and Kimberly. Dr. Knows-a-Lot shoots David '''Joey: '''David, no! You were my friend since birth! '''David: 'a weak voice Just wish me luck out there, JoJo. grunts and continues fighting Dr. Knows-a-Lot. Dallas shoots him with a minigun multiple times but Dr. Knows-a-Lot keeps shooting. PC Guy shoots him with a railgun 5 times and he falls to the ground Knows-a-Lot runs from PC Guy, and stops when he reaches a lava pit 'PC Guy: '''This is it, Knows-a-Lot. This is what you deserve. Just remember this day. Goodbye, professor. his foot, making Dr. Knows-a-Lot fall into the lava pit. He falls and screams lair explodes, freeing all cartoon characters. The sky is no longer hellish red; it is now a clear blue sky is carried back to the uptown of GoCity A Happy Ending for Everybody '''Kimberly: '''PC Guy, you're brave! I don't know what to do, but... '''PC Guy: '"But" what? brushes him a kiss on the cheek takes a picture of it with his camera 'PC Guy: 'nervously Oh... uhhh.... th-th-t-t-thanks. 'Kimberly: '''My pleasure! '''Sophie: '''It's good to be free! '''Peanut: 'PC Guy I'm enjoying my freedom. Thank you so much! 'PC Guy: '''Anytime, young otter. to Susan and Paul's wedding '''Preacher: '...They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride! and Susan smooches. Everyone walks outside 'Crowd: '''Woo-hoo! Yeah! '''PC Guy: '''Congratulations, dad. '''Susan: '''Mwah! '''Paul: '''Thanks for coming, everyone! It means a lot to my wife and I. '''PC Guy: 'narrating After the wedding, the mayor gave us a 70 billion dollar check, which made my family extremely wealthy. We spent it on an indoor pool, flatscreen TV, etcetra. I shared some of the money with my friends, such as Sophie the Otter, Dallas, Joey, David, Kimberly, and of course, my younger brother, Eric. to PC Guy giving some of the money to his friends 'Dallas: '''Can I bum $1,000? '''Sophie: '''Me too! '''David: '''Me three! '''Kimberly: '''Me fo--- '''PC Guy: '''Chill out, everyone. How about if I give you all $50,000? '''Joey: '''Wow, thanks! That means a lot! Guy gives everyone $50,000 '''PC Guy: 'narrating Plus, we now have an enormous playground in the background. 'Eric: 'playing on the swings Weeee! 'PC Guy: 'narrating When I visited downtown GoCity, everybody wanted my autograph. Literally. 'Obese Girl: '''I WANT HIS EYELIDS!!! '''PC Guy: 'narrating Oh boy, that fat girl from the Halloween party was there. Well, guys, I guess this movie has to come to an end. Until next time... I hoped you liked this presentation. It's been an epic adventure. Au revoir, amis! movie closes ''The End!'' to the ending credits a post-credits scene 'Eric: '''So, what now? '''PC Guy: '''It's the end of the movie. '''Eric: '''Movie? What movie? '''PC Guy: '''This movie, you numskull! We're in a credit cookie. '''Eric: '''Oh. Why's it called that? The guy that invented that term must really love cookies. Guy facepalms movie finally ends closing logos show Bad Ending walks outside '''Crowd: '''Woo-hoo! Yeah! '''PC Guy: '''Congratulations, dad. '''Susan: '''Mwah! '''Agent: 'behind PC Guy Psst, PC Guy. 'PC Guy: '''Yes? '''Agent: '''I have a surprise from Dr. Knows-a-Lot's lair. agent attempts to shoot PC Guy with a gun. It shoots Susan. The gun teleports her to Dr. Knows-a-Lot's revived lab called, "Dr. Knows-a-Lot's Brand Spanking New Lair!" '''PC Guy: 'in Scary Voice at 400% WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?! looks at the argument and gasps Guy kills him with a minigun and kicks the corpse. He holds back tears '''Igor: '''Settle down! '''Sophie: '''PC Guy, calm down. Easy there, easy there. '''PC Guy: '''AAGH! has a worried look on his face earthquake begins '''Eric: '''What was that? '''Igor: '''THE ANIMATECORE! IT'S SHATTERING!!! '''Eric: '''What's the AnimateCore? '''Igor: '''It powers the GoAnimate and cartoon world. Without it, we're dead. meteor is heading for GoCity. The sky turns hellish red and orange '''Igor: '''RUN, EVERYBODY!!!!!! runs for their life, but the meteor strikes GoCity, killing all of them ''The End?' Category:Transcripts